Forbidden Sanctuary Parts I and II
by shadow of the doubt
Summary: Ledgehill Lodge Trilogy sequel. Yugi and friends get sent to Yami's tomb and he leaves. But is he really gone forever? in the secound part, Yugi gets attacked...horror in later chapters.Discontinued.
1. Is This The End?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or related charactors.

Is This The End??

Yugi and the gang were walking through Yami's ancient underground city and all was quiet. There were no guards around for some reason. The gang didn't know how they got to the city and why they were there but they figured that since they were there they should look around. Yugi had somehow gotten separated from the rest of the gang and was wondering the corridors alone.

When suddenly Yugi heard a faint crunching sound like someone eating potato chips. It gradually got louder and louder until Yugi realized what it was. He looked down at his feet and realized that the ground beneath him was cracking. He tried to jump out of the way but was too late as the ground beneath him gave way and collapsed. He fell screaming down the hole and landed in heap on the floor below. A few minutes later Yugi looked up wondering what had happened. There he saw it. A **huge **stone sarcophagus in the middle of the room, the lid was missing from the top. Yugi was both frightened and curious as to what was in it. He slowly got to his feet and started across the room, he failed to notice the glistening stare of a large fox/wolf creature statue.

Feeling even more curious he reached his hand in and pulled off the cloth covering the body touching its arm in the process. Yugi gasped as he looked in the coffin, as he found himself looking an identical copy of his spirit-friend Yami. He was so startled that he stumbled backward and fell. He was frightened at the fact that the body wasn't only perfectly preserved; it was **warm**, like he was only sleeping. Yami had been out of his real body for 5,000 years and it was still like the day he left it. Yugi looked down at his leg to see why he tripped and saw a shiny gold shackle around his left ankle. He sat up and tried to undue it and pull it off. But to no avail. Yugi thought:

"This thing must be some sort of tomb trap to stop thieves from leaving. I'm not a thief but I still can't break free. Yugi was nervous on how Yami would react to being in his own tomb, but Yugi needed his help to get free.

"Uhh...Yami? Yami are you there? Yugi thought, hoping that Yami wasn't meditating.

"Yes, Yugi you called?" Yami's deep voice answered. Yugi gulped and asked:

"Could you come out here for a moment, there's something I need help with."

"Ermm," Yami responded nodding, he wondered why Yugi sounded scared to call him. Seconds later Yami's astro form appeared kneeling next to Yugi. The instant that he appeared he looked around to see what might be frightening Yugi. Yami's jaw dropped and he gasped looking shocked. Yugi gulped again afraid of what Yami would do next. When Yami got over being shocked he looked down at Yugi and asked:

"Yugi do you have any idea where you are??" his eyes shined and he almost looked mad. Almost. Yugi lowered his head and closed his eyes a sign that he was sorry.

"I do and I'm so sorry Yami fell through the floor and I was just looking for a way out." Yami looked confused:

What are you talking about Yugi? We're in some sort of ancient temple or sanctuary, why would you but sorry?", then he face darkened with realization, "Or is this a tomb?" Yugi slowly nodded silently without looking up.

"Hmm," Yami replied "Do you know who's tomb??" Again Yugi nodded but he knew that Yami wasn't just looking for a head shake he was looking for an answer. So he replied:

Yes, th-this t-tomb i-is..." Yugi paused to steady his shaking voice, "yours." Yami looked surprised again, now he understood why Yugi was scared. He thought Yami would hate anyone disturbing his tomb. The truth in fact was just the opposite; Yami was a little happy Yugi had found his tomb. He didn't remember his past and even though he was in his tomb; he held no emotional attachment to it. Yami had failed to see the **large** sarcophagus. Smiling at his young friend looking amused more than anything else and replied:

"I'm not angry Yugi, I'm kind of glad you found it," Yami looked past Yugi, "maybe I can find some answers about my past." He gaze returned to Yugi's face where realizing that he wasn't in trouble he smiled. Then something behind Yami caught Yugi's eye. It was a hand, and it was sticking straight up from **inside **the sarcophagus. Yami said:

"I just hope my past doesn't come back to haunt me," Yugi gulped seeing as the body had just sat up in the coffin and the head was slowly turning to face them.

"Uhh, Yami I think it just did!!"s Yugi pointed over Yami's shoulder and the figure which at this point was standing facing them with his eyes still shut and his arms folded in a 'x' across his chest; the symbol of the Pharaoh. Yami turned following Yugi finger with his eyes which widened at the sight he was pointing to. As soon as Yami laid eyes on it, the figures eyes shot open. Yugi gasped and reacted by grabbing Yami's arm. He said in a small voice:

That's your real body Yami and it looks angry with us." Yami stared at the figure and justified that Yugi was right. The figure looked like Yami but with dark more tan skin. It had no shirt on and the traditional kilt like shorts. But this was nothing compared to the horrors on his face. His normally white and violet eyes were black and blood red, no white anywhere in them. Then the last gruesome sight was the Millennium Eye on its forehead, it was blood red and real blood seeped from it and ran down the rest of his face. The horrid figure had just reached back into the sarcophagus and grabbed a gold elongated knife, the 'Sacred Saber'. Yugi's grip on Yami's arm tightened as the figure advanced toward them. Yugi murmured:

"Yami I can't run there's a shackle on my leg. Please don't let it hurt me I didn't mean to enter here at all." Yami's face hardened:

"It's a spell, my body acts as it's own tomb trap," Yugi looked at Yami's face which was fixed on the figure.

"If it's a spell can't you break it or something...please," Yami shook his head.

"I don't know how to break it Yugi, but I won't let it hurt you I promise. Just then the figure attacked, Yugi and Yami dodged as best they could. Yugi swallowed hard; the bodies' 'Sacred Sabers' tip was sticking in the ground less than an inch to the left of Yugi's head. Yami stood up, preparing to face the figure and stop it from harming Yugi. The figure struck again, but this time Yugi had nowhere to go. As the blade plummeted down at defenseless Yugi Yami reached out to grab the figure. At the same time the fox/wolf statue started cracking, the cracks lit up with gold light. Just before the blade could touch Yugi's neck Yami seized the figure and the fox/wolf creature attacked with flame vapor. This caused the blade to stop and disappear, but that wasn't the only thing that disappeared. So did the body Yami was wrestling. The fox/wolf creature lifted her head back and howled before disappearing as well.

"Demon," Yami breathed. This was one of the few beings that Yami remembered from his past. Demon looked like a Pokemon ninetails only she had orange fur leading from her paws half-way up her lower foreleg. Up from the orange was dark blood red, and were the red stopped at the shoulders, black covered the rest of the body. She also had fourteen tails, exactly double the amount of Millennium Items.

The Millennium Eye glowed brightly on Yami's forehead and puzzle hanging around his neck. The clasp around Yugi's ankle disappeared; there was a sudden hush in the small room. And then the two heard sounds, chanting, lots of chanting, and it was getting louder. Suddenly there were iridescent colored lights circling around Yami. Yugi gasped, he wasn't sure what was going on but he didn't like it. Yami's body began to glow too; he opened his eyes and looked down at Yugi. Yugi saw tears cascading down his sad but smiling face.

"This is the time I must leave you Yugi..." Yugi looked horrified at his statement,

"Thank-you for all you've done for me, and thank the others for me too. I could never repay you guys for all the good you helped me do. And I'm sorry I must leave you now,"

"NO!" Yugi screamed above the chanting, he jumped up and hugged Yami tightly. "You can't go, not now, we...we haven't even figured out your past yet. Your still needed here, please don't go." By this point Yugi was balling his eyes out, he was so upset. Yugi buried his face against Yami shirt to muffle his crying. Yami wrapped his arms tightly around Yugi and said:

"I'm sorry Yugi I can't stay...Look at me..." Yugi slowly raised his tearstained face to look at Yami with eternal sorrow in his big blue eyes. "You knew this day would come the same way everyone else did. You promised me that when this day came you wouldn't cry..." Yugi looked back down at Yami's shirt and replied:

"I-I can't stop Yami I don't want to see you go, we've been friends for so long you're..." Yugi paused and looked up once again, "You're like a brother to me Yami, someone I can count on and someone I look up to. Please don't change that." Yami's smile widened:

"I'm flattered Yugi, but you don't need someone to be standing next to you for you to be brave. I've said it before and I'll say it again, you have the heart of a true Pharaoh." The light began glowing brighter and more intense. Yami started fading away, before he left he kissed Yugi forehead and said:

"I'll never forget you or our friends and I promise I will return someday to finish what I started. Until then I will always be in your heart, so please let me go." Yugi knew that he meant let him go emotionally not just physically. But now Yugi felt more ready to since Yami kissed his forehead. Yami's kiss was a tradition in ancient Egypt, it was meant to cheer up someone who was sad, angry or hurt by kissing the space on the forehead where the Millennium Eye appears. It was a magic touch that Yami had used only a few times and not just on Yugi. And it was not meant to show love. Yugi slowly released his grip, trying and failing miserably to stop crying. Yami said:

"I promise..." then he vanished completely.

Yugi awoke still crying inside his living room. Tristan, Joey and Tea were just waking up too. Joey yawned:

"How did we get back here? The last thing I remember is wondering through that labyrinth-like city of the Pharaohs'." Tea looked over at Yugi who was looking down at his shirt, he felt empty without the spirit and the Puzzle.

"Yugi what happened, why are you crying?" then she noticed the absence of the Puzzle, "Where's the Puzzle Yugi?" upon hearing this Joey and Tristan crawled over to Tea and Yugi. Yugi didn't even try to stop crying anymore, he knew it was useless.

"Its gone guys...And the spirits been put to rest," the friends gasped at his statement. Yami put to rest? That didn't make sense to them, after all the spirit wouldn't relax let alone be put to rest.

"Are ya sure?" Joey asked. Yugi responded:

"He left and said that his time with us was done and he wanted me to thank you for helping he all the time you helped him." The room fell silent as the full realization set in. The Pharaoh, affectionately nick-named Yami was gone. The all four friends, not just Yugi felt like a piece of them was torn away when the spirit departed. About an hour later the friends said their good-byes and went home.

Even though it was still early Yugi decided to skip dinner and go straight to bed. As he lie there looking out of his skylight softly tearing Yami's last words came back to him.

"I promise..." after thinking about what that meant he fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about his friends and his go times with Yami. Yugi smiled.

Me: My friend Jadu Skia came up with the idea for Demon so thanks to her. Also I have a picture of Yami's pychodic body, but I don't know where to post it. (It's really creepy) If you have any idea's where I should post it e-mail me please. (but I don't join forums)

Demon:(talks telapathicly) Yay! Thanks Jadu.

Me: I know it's sad but, sad and tragic stories are all I seem to write about. No my life isn't bad but that's just the way my mind works.


	2. Renewal Part II

Note: I am a person who truely **hates **profanity, but for the purpose of the story I put some in.(On a dare I put the lines with the curse words in Japanese.) First time with a language dictionary other than english so some of the words might be a little mispelled. Please no flames, translation is at the bottom of the chapter. Thank-you. Also kudos to anyone who understands the inside joke on Yugi's room Number.

Renewal 

"_I've never broken a promise to you_

_And I'm afraid I never will_

_I promised to be there for you_

_And I always will be still..."_

It was the beginning of class Friday morning two weeks after Yami's depart.

"Class, please welcome our newest student. Atemu Revarez." Yami flinched at the sound of 'new student'. He wasn't new, he merely returned in a different body that's all. "Atem, please take your seat next to Mr. Muto," the teacher started to point but Yami replied:

"I know where he sits; after all he is **the** Yugi Muto, the world's greatest game player and duelist." Yami took his seat, shooting a glance at Yugi who was staring sadly at his desk, looking completely clueless. This didn't surprise Yami one bit:

"He didn't even look at me when I passed, he must still miss me. I'll talk to him after school."   
However after school Yami got sidetracked by the teacher wanting to show him around. When he was finally done it was getting dark, Yami thought that he would just pay a visit to the Tame Game Shop. When he was about half way there it was dark, he heard a scream the made his skin crawl.

"That sounded like Yugi!!" With that Yami broke into a dead beat run trying to find the source of the scream. Meanwhile Yugi was in an alleyway being attacked by four bullies. They had chained his hands above his head to the lowest rung of a fire-escape ladder. Yugi couldn't run, nor could he free his hands He started whimpering because one of the thugs had kneed him in the stomach. Yami was a few blocks away when he heard Yugi yell:

"NOOOOOOOOO! That's my dueling deck and it's very special to me!!" Yami heard someone sneer and reply:

"Really, if this pathetic assortment of cards is so special, then why did you stop dueling, huh? Why?" Yugi looked glum, the real reason he stopped is because Yami had made him the world champion. And he was afraid that if he dueled he would lose the title and Yami's honor. But he knew they wouldn't believe him if he told them that so he said:

"My grandpa gave it to me, so please give it back," Yugi whined. The leader, the one holding the cards was smirking at the small boy's fear.

"Well, if they mean that much to you then I'll do you a favor and rip 'em up!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Yugi screamed as bits and pieces of cards went flying everywhere.

"Phew," sighed Yami, he had just enough time the replace Yugi's deck with the creeps own deck before it was torn up. Yami still kept running, glanced at his hand in which Yugi deck had appeared in and slipped it into his jacket. He had to reach Yugi.

Meanwhile back in the alley Yugi was crying at the loss of his cards. The leader smirked and said:

"Don't worry runt, you'll be seeing your precious cards again...when I send you to hell to join 'em!" Then he pulled out a sledge-hammer from behind his back. Yugi gulped and screamed:

"Help! Somebody please!!" Yugi was cut off when one of the thugs punched his jaw hard. Yugi heard it crack, though it wasn't broken it hurt too much to talk let alone scream. The leader raised the hammer above his head, sending a terrifying shadow across Yugi. Yami had just reached the end of the alley, just in time for the most horrifying sight of his 5,000 year life. The sledge didn't fall, it was slammed against Yugi head and Yami heard the skull break like an egg. Yugi screamed for only a second before collapsing and hanging lifeless by his hands. Blood oozed out of the large dent and within a minute had soaked Yugi face and clothes. Yami was horrified, he last thing he wanted to see was Yugi get hurt, but this...This was a different story, because Yami knew despite Yugi's injury, he was still alive. But just. He ran down the alley as fast as he could, he knew revenge would have to wait, Yugi needed to get to the Hospital fast. Yami ran up and grabbed Yugi, using the 'Sacred Sabers' blade to cut the chain. Then before the bullies could react he was down the other side of the alley running hard. Yami was about half-way there when he thought his lungs would burst. He was quite literally out of breath, and for his last breath he drew it deeply and yelled:

"Boltstrike Blast!" With that Yami ran faster, so fast he left in a sonic-boom. Boltstrike blast was a move that was still new to Yami and he was still learning how to use it. The only way to summon a Boltstrike blast is for Yami to be out of breath and have a lot of energy stored up inside him. In this case that stored energy was adrenaline. Yami was going fast but he still pushed himself harder, he didn't have to worry about breathing because he doesn't breath during Boltstrike Blast. Finally he saw the large Red Cross on a huge building, the Hospital. Yami ran right in to the emergency doors screaming:

"Please someone help! My friend, he's dying!!" Some doctors and a surgeon ran up and took Yugi away on a stretcher. Yami tried to follow but was barred from doing so. One of the doctors named Molly; she was also Bukora's aunt. She knew Yami well and vise-versa, she asked:

"That's a mighty bad blow to the cranium Yami, how did he get that?" Yami glared bitterly at the ER doors before replying:

"He was attacked by some bullies who decided that they were going to kill Yugi with a sledge-hammer, that's were he got the dent." Doctor Molly didn't want to sound like it would happen but she said:

"Yami you know as well as I do Yugi really hurt and he may not live through this." Yami gulped and nodded, it was something that he didn't want to believe but he had to count the possibility that he might be too late to save his best friend/ little brother.

"I should go call Yugi's grandpa and the others and tell them what happened. Doctor Molly nodded and placed a hand on Yami's shoulder and said he isn't dead yet, and she knew that if you're here he'll see you again. Yami looked sad and replied:

"Doctor Molly, he doesn't know I'm here, he was unconscious when I got to him. She smiled and responded:

"I've known you two for almost four years and I know the way you think. Yugi knows you here, whether or not he was awake to tell that he knew or not. Yami gave a weak smile and nodded slightly in agreement. Then he walked away and pulled out his new cell-phone. He dialed Yugi's private number and sighed:

"Hello," Yugi's grandpa answered. Yami gulped before replying:

"Hello, Mr. Muto, its Yami..."

"Yami, really, well then why don't you come over and stay awhile. Yugi misses you a lot and when he gets back from his walk he can see you again." Yami swallowed the lump in his throat and struggled not to cry. He paused a moment to steady his voice before replying:

"Umm...that's kind of why I'm calling... I think you'd better come down here, Yugi's at the hospital..." There was a gasp and then silence on the other end of the line. Finally after about 30 seconds Solomon replied:

"Your not joking are you?...please say you are." Yami replied:

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'm not, please come down here and let me explain what happened," then as an after thought he added, "please, if you can, bring Tristan, Joey and Tea too."

"I will," Solomon responded, his voice shaking and hung up. Yami waited for what seemed like an hour before the Muto's old station wagon pulled up and parked. Solomon, Joey, Tea and Tristan all got out wondering what had happened. Yami walked out to greet them and Joey commented:

"Hey aren't you the new kid from school?...Atemu somebody..." Yami sighed, he hated what BJ and Yaman had done to his hair. They had tied him up while he was meditating and they straightened his hair and dyed all of it, except the bangs which were red, black. Now his hair reached the center of his back instead of the bottom of his neck.

"Joey, I am Atemu, that's my **real** name; to you I'm called Yami." Tea looked interested and surprised:

"Your back I can't believe it, you returned so soon." Yami shook head after lowering it:

"Maybe not soon enough Tea..." Yami turned and waved the others to follow him as he walked into the ER waiting room. When he got there he again turned and started to explain what had happened. Just as he was finishing Kaiba walked by and said, "Heh, this world would be a lot better without him," then muttering to himself, "then I would be the worlds greatest duelist." Upon hearing that, Yami turned right around to face him and yelled:

"Anata chimamire shiseiji, doyatte idomu anata norou Yugi!"(1) Kaiba raised his eyebrows and replied:

"Well look who's talking, the new rat from school," Yami was getting very angry at this point responded:

"Jigoki ni otosu anata, OWARU!!"(2) Yami attacked Kaiba by side-kicking him and throwing him sideways into the nearby table. Kaiba hit his head on the corner, and when he looked up again, his right temple was bleeding. He rose slowly to his feet, almost disbelieving that someone had actually picked a fight with him. Yami stood ready to attack again. Kaiba sneered and wiped his head:

"Ha, so you think you're something for getting **one** hit on me. But that's nothing compared to the pain I'm going to put you through." After saying this Kaiba attacked using a center kick aimed at Yami's chest. Yami simply slide back into the bridge position and center kicked Kaiba while finishing his back-flip to land on his feet once more. Kaiba doubled over in obvious pain. But that didn't stop him.

"Jigoki ni otosu, son'na kutsu!"(3) He thought, "But I'm not out yet." With that he took a right hook swing at Yami's face; who managed to duck just in time. But Yami never saw the upper-cut aimed at him with Kaiba's other hand. He fell backwards into one of the chairs; Joey ran up to Kaiba in an attempt to stop the fight. But Kaiba just punched him aside and spat:

"You stay out of this dog boy." Joey started to protest that he wasn't a dog boy but at that moment Yami got back up. Blood flowed from his nose and mouth and ran down his chin. His eyes shone livid with anger. He wiped his chin with his hand and asked:

"Kaiba, do you have any idea who I am, who you're messing with?" Kaiba just sneered again replying:

"Does it look like I care, now let's end this." Joey and the others could only watch as Yami and Kaiba kept going at it. Kaiba did a round the house kick at Yami who used a round-off to get out of the way. Kaiba then tried hammer punching Yami, but to no avail. After about another ten minutes the two were on opposite sides of the room both panting and both looking worse for wear. Kaiba not only had the gash to his temple, he now had a black eye, a hurting ribcage and a splitting headache. Yami on the other hand had bloody knuckles, a nose bleed and a split/fat lip. It was obvious that the fight was getting them now where, they were too evenly matched. Just as Yami was about to attack again Kaiba turned and walked toward the door saying:

"I don't need to waste any more of my time with you geeks, I got a company to run." With that he disappeared onto the sidewalk, waving to his limo driver to signal that he wanted to be picked up. Back inside Tea had walked over to Yami, shaking her head looking at him.

"I don't know what you were thinking Yami; I've never seen you that angry before." Yami still looked angry but as he to walk down a hallway he responded quietly:

"Nobody and I mean nobody makes fun of Yugi with me around and gets away with it." Tea looked after him; seeing the side of his face slightly, she thought she saw a tear.

"Is Yami actually crying?" Tea wondered. Yugi's grandpa, Solomon called her over and said:

"Why don't you go talk to him, you may have the best chance of getting through to him." Tea was a little nervous, but she nodded anyway. Turning toward the hallway he had gone down she sighed. Yami's attitude never changed, it just got worse. On her way down the hall Tea stopped at a water fountain and wet a handkerchief from her purse with cold water. She wanted to make sure that Yami got his wounds cleaned, and she knew that if she didn't force him he wouldn't do it. Tea found Yami sitting against the wall in a corner at the end of the hallway. So she approached cautiously not wanting to further upset him, when her shadow fell upon him he looked up. As Tea got started to sit down he got up and turned away from her, now choosing to face the wall instead of Tea. Tea said:

"Please turn around Yami; I want to talk to you." Yami shook his head sadly and replied in a somewhat unsteady voice:

"No, Tea I don't want to talk to anyone right now, so please leave." Tea shook her head this time thinking:

"If he can be stubborn, then so can I." Aloud she responded:

"Look Yami what happened to Yugi wasn't your fault. It had nothing..." Yami cut her short by saying:

"Tea...just stop, turn around and walk away now." Yami's voice sounded as though he was trying to restrain himself from doing something. Tea being persistent as usual continued:

"What happened to Yugi didn't happen because of you..." Yami whirled around and slammed his bloody fist against the wall. He had just barely cleared the side of Tea's face with his out burst. There was no doubt in his mind, that he had frightened her. Yami saw Tea gasp as he released his anger. And now her breath was coming note ably faster then a few seconds ago. Yami hadn't checked his swing and was just lucky that he didn't hit Tea. For the next few seconds neither of them moved, Tea because she was afraid, Yami because he was upset. Finally Tea decided to go through with something she had always wanted to do. Gulping reached out and carefully kissed Yami's swollen, bloodstain lips. Yami winced at first, but didn't pull away, a sign which meant that he was okay with what Tea was doing.

Yami and Tea were jerked from their temporary peace by a loud siren that started going off overhead. Flashing red lights lit up the hallway. Doctors, nurses, and surgeons came from every direction. Yami grabbed one of them and pulled them aside, yelling above the siren:

"What's happening?" the doctor answered in a similar tone:

"It's Code Red, that means some ones heart has stopped and they need to be paddled to have a chance at coming back." Tea said:

"So what your saying is, that someone just died.!?!?" The man nodded. Then said:

"It took place in room DM 25-OO." Yami looked pale and yelled:

"That's Yugi's room!" then in a flight of panic Yami ran back down the hallway, out through the waiting room, past the others and up the stairs. He made it halfway down the hallway Yugi was in before two doctors seized his arms. Yami almost managed to break free from them, when two more doctors grabbed him and forced his arms behind him. Yami screamed and struggled, tears flowing in endless rivers down his ghostly pale face. No matter how hard he struggled the doctors had a grip on him to couldn't he break. Just when everything seem hopeless to Yami, Doctor Molly entered the hallway walking briskly toward them. Yami screamed to her breathlessly and hoarse:

"Doctor Molly! Please, please make them let go. Yugi's slipping away and I might be the only one who can save him!" Yami shifted and struggled to show that they wouldn't let him free. Doctor Molly knew that Yami could never live if he believed that Yugi died because he didn't rescue him in time. So she nodded and told the doctors to release their grip on him. Finally free Yami broke into a deadbeat run, hearing the sounds of his own up-tight breathing and the sound of his beating heart. All the rest of the world seemed to be silent, Yami could no longer hear the sirens, or the people shouting, these noises were lost in his rush of panic. He could no longer feel the pain in his body from his brawl with Kaiba earlier. Upon finally reaching Yugi's room Yami almost broke the door down trying to open it. Yami couldn't grip the handle, his hands were wet with perspiration. Sweat mix with tears and ran down his pale, scared but determined face.

Finally as if answering his prayer to Ra the door opened. Yami ran inside not even bothering to close it again. He ran to Yugi's bedside praying that it wasn't too late to save his young friend. Yami squeezed his eyes closed and wiped his face on the inside of his leather shirt. He needed to concentrate, every second mattered, Yugi's light of his soul was growing dimmer and dimmer. Yami gently placed his hand against Yugi wounded forehead before whispering some sacred words. Then while he was chanting the ancient spell he pulled out the 'Sacred Saber' and after placing his left hand with his fingers spread on Yugi's head again. He gripped the 'Sabers' hilt very tightly as he slipped it into Yugi's wound up to the hilt and slowly pulled it back out. As he pulled it, he ran the blade between his middle finger and ring finger cutting the webbing. Yami let his blood flow freely into Yugi's wound. He had found though past experience that his blood when combined with magic created a healing potion. He just hoped it was strong enough to work. When the ritual was finished Yami removed his hand from the young boy's head and watched as the wound closed up. He looked at the heart monitors and although he didn't know what exactly they meant, he was sure he had done some thing right because the siren and the flashing lights when off. The heart monitor occasionally blipped telling Yami that he had done it.

It was then that Yami heard something behind him. He turned to see Doctor Molly standing in the doorway smiling but still looking concerned. She walked over to Yami and gave him a well deserved hug. Yami said:

"I did it, and it was all because you trusted me enough to let me here to try." Doctor Molly smiled somewhat sadly and said to Yami:

"You have won the battle, but not the war," Yami looked at her confused, as far as he knew Yugi was going to be alright and now she was telling otherwise. This just simply puzzled him.

"What do you mean I've won the battle but no the war?" She looked at him sadly and replied:

"True you saved him, and true you healed him. But though he's alive and seemingly well he may never wake up..."

(1) "You bloody bastard, how dare you curse Yugi!"

(2) "Damn you, DIE!"

(3) "Damn, that hurt!"


	3. Too dark, Too far, Too hurt

Yami stared at his doctor friend in disbelief. He had thought by healing Yugi he would be alright. So he asked:

"What do you mean he may not wake up?" Doctor Molly shook her head and sighed:

"He may be in a coma, and there's a slim chance that he won't wake up." Yami narrowed his sleek eyes stubbornly at her.

"I know he's going to wake up and I'm not going to leave him until he does." Molly sighed again, Yami always was stubborn. So she wasn't at all surprised at his answer.

"Fine then, I'll see you when visiting hours are over." Yami had his back turned to her as she left. He muttered quietly to himself.

"I know he's going to wake up and I'm staying here until he does." He shuffled across the room and sat tensely in a chair facing Yugi.

"I don't care that I can't stand hospitals; Yugi needs me now and I'm going to be there for him."

While all that was going on in the outside world, Yugi had just woken up in a strange new place. He couldn't ever remember being here before. Yugi was in a 'realm' that looked similar to the shadow realm. The exception was that, instead of dark purples and blacks there were dark reds and blues meshed with the black. Yugi was slightly nervous, he had a bad feeling about this place and with each passing second, it was getting worse. Yugi was walking around when he heard something behind him; he turned and upon laying eyes on it, screamed bloody murder. The screams echoed, until they finally died away.

At 8 o' clock visiting hours drew to a close. Doctor Molly was making her nightly rounds, to check on her patients. When she opened Yugi's door she was met with an interesting surprise. Yami was standing over Yugi's bed gently caressing the small boy's hair. He was muttering softly as if the calm the motionless child. Doctor Molly silently walked over to Yami and asked:

"How is he?" Yami looked up for the first time and responded:

"His condition hasn't changed I'm afraid." He still looked sad and sorrowful for what had happened. Doctor Molly gently patted him on the back and said:

"I'm guessing you're not going to leave, so I'm just going bring you a blanket in case you get cold." Yami nodded, only half listening to her. She left and returned a few minutes later with a warm fleece blanket and a cup of cappuccino.

"Here you go," she said handing them to him. "Don't stay up all night watching him." Yami again, was only half listening and merely nodded at her statement.

After she left, Yami set the cappuccino down on the table beside Yugi. Then he wrapped himself up in the blanket. He stretched out down next to the bed on the floor and sighed. If Yugi wasn't coming out, then he was going in. Yami placed his hands on either side of the puzzle before concentrating on getting inside Yugi's mind. When he got there he was surprised to find that Yugi wasn't in his soul room, or anywhere else in his mind. This worried Yami.

"Where are you hikari?" he wondered as he used the Millennium Puzzle to try to detect Yugi's life force.

Suddenly Yami sat bolt upright and gasped, he knew where Yugi was.

"The realm of Mirrors? How did he manage to get into that tortured hell of a realm?" he again wondered. "Well it matters not; I still have to get him...before something else does." Yami summoned himself into the realm to find his worst fears confirmed. Yugi ran up to him and his was crying like a river. Yugi grabbed and hugged Yami's waist tightly. His clothes in rags and blood seeping from his chest, Yugi was in obvious pain. Yami reached out and wrapped his arm around Yugi, and then he looked where the injured boy was pointing. His crimson eyes fell upon a hideous creature. It looked like a zombie with long thin spider-like scythes as fingers.

"Oh, bloody hell dimension..." he murmured. Yugi was shaking like a leaf and begged Yami to destroy the foul shadow creature. Yami studied it's movements as it drew nearer to them. Finally Yami decided which attack to use against this antagonist.

"Yugi please stand clear, I don't want to take a chance of this blast hitting you," Yugi nodded and stood back. Yami closed his eyes and placed his hands on either side of the puzzle before summoning a blast of explosive magnitude. When Yami opened his eyes, they were completely dark purple. He reached down and grabbed the 'Sacred Saber', when he touched it, it began to glow. Yami raised the weapon in sword mode and dashed at the slow moving shadow creature. He slashed it in a samurai style while yelling:

"Mercy flash, shadows slash!" when he landed on the other side of the creature, it blew up like a duel monster. Yami fell to one knee breathing hard. Yugi limped up to him and asked:

"Yami are you okay?" Yami didn't answer immediately, he just rested before replying:

"This realm has the same weakening effects on me that the shadow realm has on you." Then he muttered "I shouldn't have summoned that blast, to took so much of my energy..." Yami fell forward, putting the 'Sacred Saber' right through his body. Yugi screamed upon seeing it come out his back, covered with fresh blood.

"Y-Yami...P-lease...Please get up, pal." Yugi stammered in fear. Yami stirred before remarking:

"I don't think I can," Yami hissed through his teeth as he tried. Yugi was hurt, but he knew Yami was in a worse position then he was. He reached out and grabbed Yami's shoulders, gently helping him to his hands and knees. Yami reached out and grabbed the 'Saber' but didn't have enough strength to remove it. He struggled a little before Yugi carefully reached out and grabbed Yami's wrist and tried to help him. The blade wouldn't budge; it must have been caught on something. Finally Yami murmured for Yugi to stop:

"It's stuck, I-I don't know what to do." Yugi wondered the same thing before replying;

"We have to get out of this place, it's only making you worse." Yami looked up at him weakly after a moment he replied in a low voice:

"I don't have the energy to get us out." Yugi looked frightened, but tried his best to look calm.

"There's got to be something we can do to get out of here, where ever here actually is." He thought.

"Yugi...Yugi!" Yugi looked back down at his pierced friend. Yami continued:

"We may have one chance left...I'll need you to help me." Yugi reached down and gently held Yami's shoulders to keep him from falling again.

"Anything pal, just name it." Yami nodded weakly. He then looked back down at the 'Saber' sticking through his body.

"In order for the ritual to work, I have to get the 'Saber' out of my body, please help me." Yugi shook his head:

"I can't do that Yami, the 'Sabers' stuck, and I'm not ripping it out of your body. There has to be another way." Yami shook his head and responded:

"I don't know of one but I'll try," Yami placed his hands on the hilt and murmured something illegible. Then suddenly a blast of light erupted from then 'Saber' causing Yami to cry out in pain. The light slowly took a solid form, a form of a fox/wolf creature. Demon, that had to have been her. Yugi gasped in surprise at seeing her, he reacted just in time to stop Yami from collapsing again. Yami spoke weakly to the creature:

"Demon, please help us, I don't have enough energy to get us out of here."

"And please do something about the 'Saber' if you can, it's stuck." Yugi added. Demon nodded and gently reached out and grabbed the 'Saber' in her teeth. She pulled slowly and gracefully as not to cause Yami too much pain. Finally he was free of the weapon and she lay in front of him. Yugi sighed with relief, glad to not see Yami with the 'Saber' sticking through his body. Yami seemed a bit stronger now; he turned to Demon and said:

"We still need to find a way to get out unless we want to be kept here forever." Yugi nodded and answered:

"Yami, I don't think you could survive in here forever." Yami nodded

"You're right and I'm still weak, so can we please leave?" Yugi and Demon nodded.

Yami stirred and opened his eyes, Yugi stirred as well. Both were glad to be back in the real world and to be healed. Yami silently thanked Demon for coming to their rescue. Then he tried to sit up, only to realize that, while he meditated some one had handcuffed his wrists above his head to a bar attached to the wall. Yami struggled trying to free himself. Suddenly a smoke detector went off. Yugi looked down at Yami's struggling form and said in panic:

"There's a fire!"


	4. Handcuffs,fir&why Yami hates Hopsitals

The real next chapter inthe story. (sorry for anyconfusion!)

* * *

"What?!?" Yami exclaimed. Yugi smelled the smoke; he realized it was coming from the hallway. Yami squirmed uneasily: 

"Yugi let me up!" Yugi held up his hand in Yami's direction and said:

"Hang on a moment." Yami started to object but Yugi just ignored him. He got out of bed and walked cautiously toward the door. Carefully he touched it:

'Strange, it's not even warm.' Yugi opened the door and looked out just in time to see Bandit Keith run past holding some matches.

"How bad is it?" a voice asked from behind him. Yugi turned back to Yami; who had managed to sit up but still couldn't loosen his hands from the cuffs. He closed the door before replying:

"The fire's at the end of the hall. We got to leave pretty quickly to get out." Yami nodded then asked:

"Who was that running down the hall?" Yugi crinkled his nose in distain and retorted:

"None other than Bandit Keith; he had matches so I'm betting he start the fire."

"Twice in one day, and people **wonder** why I hate hospitals…" Yugi raised an eyebrow at Yami muttering and inquired:

"What was the first incident?" Yami looked up confused, before nodding in understanding. He replied:

"Yugi, we don't have time for me to tell you, we've got go!" Yugi sighed, Yami did have a point. Yugi looked back at the door and saw smoke. Then he walked over to Yami and knelt to pick the lock. Yugi pulled a skeleton key that Joey got him out of his pocket and began to pick the lock. He had just started when something engraved into the metal caught his eye.

"Hmm…there's something carved in the metal…K.C…" Yami eyes narrowed and he growled before muttering:

"Kaiba…" Yugi nodded and continued picking the lock.

"Almost done…let me guess your first joyous engagement at the hospital was with Kaiba, right?" Yami just growled again. Click. The lock opened freeing Yami's right wrist. Yugi was about to grab his left but Yami jerked to his feet and grabbed Yugi.

"We don't have time!"


	5. Son of a Tortured Hell, Their Back!

**Warning to readers:** This is one of my more graphic chapters and some of the miterial may no be suitable for people under 15 years of age. I'm sorry for any confusion between this chapter and the last one. (if you don't understand what I'm saying about that don't worry about it, it's fixed now.) I updated, yay. Hahaha in your face Jadu Skia. (I'm allow to pick on her, she's my best friend. Plus I'll catch in from her later.) As always Happy Reading!!

* * *

Yami grabbed Yugi and dragged him behind as he ran out of the room. He started running down the hallway and had just reached the stairs when suddenly there was an explosion and a loud scream. The two friends turned to see Bandit Keith on fire, running up the stairs and then down the hallway away from them. When Keith reached the huge round glass window at the other end of the hallway he hesitated for a few seconds before jumping through it and falling down three stories into the bay below. Yugi turned to Yami and asked:

"What do we do Yami the stairs are blocked and if we attempt what Bandit Keith just did we could get seriously hurt." The smoke was so thick now that it made both boys cough uncontrollably. After a long coughing fit Yami finally replied:

There's got to be some way out, perhaps we can make a short-cut through the Shadow Realm…" Yugi shook his head hard while coughing. He said in a firm voice:

"No Way, Yami! I just got out of a place with lots of scary figures and I don't want to deal with anything else like that right now." Yami gasped for breath and grabbed Yugi's arm again before answering:

"Well if we don't find a way out quickly we'll both be burn to death in this tortured hell of an inferno." At that precise moment a long, immensely spine tingling moan filled the air above the sound of the blaze. Yugi looked at Yami who seemed just as horrified as he was. Yami lowered his head and narrowed his eyes, looking wearily at the burning stairwell. Yugi couldn't help but scream bloody murder when he saw what was coming up the stairs. Yami quickly scooped Yugi up in his arms and ran weakly down the hallway looking for a way out. The only thing he found was an air conditioning duct entrance. He set Yugi, who was shaking like a leaf down and quickly reached out and felt the vent cover and found it cold. Thinking quickly Yami wondered, his head spinning, if him and Yugi should try for the window and risk hitting the rocks on the cliff. Or try the air duct and hope they didn't run into more problems. Yami chose the duct because for some reason he thought it would be safer.

"Yugi, get in the duct now! Hurry!" Yugi was growing dizzy from the smoke inhalation and looked quizzically at Yami.

"You want me to do what Yami!?!?!? We could end up in the center of the fire going in there!!" Yami grabbed Yugi and tightened his grip on him. He replied:

"Right now we don't have much of a choice Yugi, if we try to attempt the foolish jump Keith made we could be putting our lives in more danger. So get in the duct now, that is, unless you want to face worse consequences waiting here." As if to agree with Yami the frightening moan rang out this time much closer by. Yugi gulped he didn't want to go into the duct, but after what he face earlier in the Realm of Mirrors this was he best chance. Yugi took as best of a deep breath as he could before going head first into the freshly opened duct. Yami had used the side of his hand cuffs to unscrew the screws, Yugi thought:

'It's true Yami can be 'handy' with anything'. Yugi started crawling deeper into the duct and heard Yami crawl in behind him. Hurry, Yugi heard Yami murmur. Yugi got a little farther when he felt Yami push his leg and the horrible moaning was really loud. The duct was fairly large so Yugi was able to look over his shoulder to see the most horrifying sight of a creature standing right behind Yami. Yami growled and gave Yugi a hard shove scraping his cuff against the wall of the duct creating a screech like nails on a chalkboard. Yugi winced at the sound and the pressed on farther and farther in the maze of duct work that filled the walls of the hospital. One good thing about the air duct is that the air was relatively clean and it made the twos smoke stung lungs work a little easier. The first part of the duct was straight, flat and wide. But as the two ventured on the duct began to slope slightly downward and the size became tiny bit smaller. It was pitch back and neither of then had any form of illumination. Yami would have had his 'Eternal Ember' power but for some reason the KC cuff on his wrist wouldn't let him use it. And since they were surrounded by metal Yami didn't dare use any of his electric powers. Soon Yugi came to a bend that cut very steeply downwards. He stopped and gently lifted his foot to signal Yami to stop too.

"What's the problem??" he asked. Yugi replied:

"There is really steep drop in the ductwork; it's almost like a slide." Yugi heard Yami 'hmm' in response. He was thinking. Finally he asked:

"Do you know how long the slope is??" Yugi reached out in the blackness and tried to feel for an end to the slope.

"No I don't know how long it is, but it's farther than my arms length that's for sure. Should I try and go down it??" Again Yami 'hmm' in response and then he gave Yugi the go ahead. So Yugi started down the slope slipping and sliding. It didn't help that he was dressed in all leather. Yami caught his leg and gently let him down until he had to let go.

"Meet you at the bottom" Yugi said as Yami released his grip. Yugi reached the bottom which lead into a larger duct and pulled himself out and turned to wait for Yami. He was near a vent from which he could see lights shining from.

'Hmm. Apparently the fire hasn't reached this part yet, we may get lucky' he thought. He waited, and waited…and waited. Finally Yugi crawled over to the opening to the slope and called up that it was clear for Yami to come. There was no answer, not a sound.

Suddenly the light shining in through the vent turned iridescent red. And Yugi turned to see long, thin, scythe-like fingers dripping with fresh red liquid grabbing the vent cover. Yugi's eyes grew wide with horror. His heart was pounding so hard he thought it was going to explode. He quickly twisted and tried to climb back up the slope, but to no avail he clothes were too slippery to give him enough of a grip. The fingers had somehow gotten the vent cover open and a zombie-like creature lowered itself to a crawl and began to climb into the ductwork. The terrifying zombie-like creature was getting closer to him. Yugi pushed himself as far up the slope as he could with his back on it. He left one of his legs lifted as some sort of sad defense. His other one rested on the floor of the ductwork to support his position. Yugi was desperate for Yami's help when he heard Yami's leather clothes sliding down the slope. The relief that washed over Yugi was suddenly shattered by the earsplitting screech of metal bending and crushing. Just then he felt warm liquid on his bare shoulder and arm, wonder and horrified at what it was Yugi looked at it. Blood. Fresh still warm blood, coming from the slope.


	6. Blood of the Locket

**Note:** Sorry about not updating in a while I had writters block and still do somewhat so thats why the chapter is so short. It's also short because it's only there to explain a few things that have aready happened in the story so far. If you do understand what that means just read and find out. As always R&R!

* * *

Yugi gasped in shock and horror, Yami was hurt possibly worse and there was nothing he could do about it. Yugi gulped looking that the zombie creature and saw that it was about to scratch him with its razor sharp scythe fingers. Yugi quickly and franticly looked for a way out but couldn't find one. Yugi screamed painfully as the creature's claw-fingers cut deeply into his rib cage. It grabbed onto a few of Yugi's ribs so he couldn't get away. Blood was pouring everywhere and Yugi continued screaming and struggling growing weaker by the moment.

Suddenly you kicked forward hard with his right foot putting it right into the creature's 'face'. The zombie creature fell backwards out of the duct dragging Yugi painfully with him. Once out of the duct Yugi forced himself unsteadily to his feet. His knees where shaking so hard he thought he was going to collapse; then he turned to run. As he did so he felt such pain in his side hethought that hewas going to back out. He heard a sickening: CRACK! But didn't dare turn around to see what it was. Yugi limped as fast as he could down the hall and into another before he was forced to a _dead_ stop by the fact that there where three of the zombie-creatures in front of him. As far as Yugi could tell they hadn't noticed him yet and he was hell bent on keeping it that way. He slowly turned around only to find himself face to chest of another zombie creature. Yugi was horrified and thought,

"Oh man I've cheated death for the past day and a half against these things but right now I'm not feeling so lucky."

Just as Yugi was about to be scratched again something from behind him reached out and grabbed his shoulders yanking him backward into an elevator. The doors closed just before the creatures could get in. Yugi whipped around to see what had grabbed him only he doing it was more then he shaking weakened body could handle. He collapsed to the floor where the other person examined him. After a few short minutes Yugi stirred and looked up into the eyes of the person who had rescued him.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi weakly questioned.

"Yes young one I'm here. What happened to your side?" Yugi blinked a few times wondering what was going on. Then he looked down at his side to see what Yami meant. Instantly he became sick to his stomach and felt like he wanted to throw up. Now he knew what that nauseating crack he had heard was. It was the sound of the zombie creatures' wrist being ripped off. The creatures hand and scythe-like fingers were still firmly panted in Yugi's bleeding side. Yugi tried to swallow the lump of fear and nausea that had formed in his throat. He looked at Yami wondering what to do. Yami looked very concerned about Yugi's present condition. Finally he said,

"Either you or I are going to have to remove that hand Yugi, I can't heal you with it there and if it stays you'll…" Yami couldn't finish his statement; his eyes hinted at the terrible fear that he was keeping locked inside himself away from Yugi. Yugi nodded but replied,

"Don't talk about it like that Yami you're making me sick and your scaring me worse than I already am." Yugi turned his head to look at one of the walls and think. "Yami, can you remove it, I mean safely?" Yami put his hands on Yugi's shoulder and Yugi looked back at him.

"Well, can you or not partner?" Finally Yami replied,

"I can remove it, but I can't guarantee safety or how much pain it will cause you…of course you know what the guarantee is if you don't have me remove it right?"

Yugi slowly nodded his head.

"Do what ever it takes pal…" Yugi then collapsed against Yami's chest sending him into panic. Yami grabbed Yugi and tried to wake him, realizing he couldn't Yami gulped and franticly went to work getting the hand out. The blood made his hands sticky and that just made his job harder. The hand was positioned so that its 12-inch fingers where sticking through the front of Yugi's rib cage and out of his back. After about ten minutes Yami got them out but the problem was the thumb, its 6 ½-inch thumb was sticking right through the side of Yugi's body. That may have sounded simple to just pull out but it was bent somewhere along the line but it didn't protrude from Yugi's body anywhere but where it connected to the hand. Yami reached into Yugi body and located where it bent he quickly unbent it and pulled it out. Yami looked at the creatures hand resting in his hand then he through it to the other side of the elevator in disgust. Turning his attention back to Yugi Yami laid his head against Yugi's chest and was relieved to still hear a heart beat. Yami reached for the 'Sacred Saber' so he could heal Yugi…and became horrified when he realized that it was missing. Yami was freaked he didn't know where his weapon was missing. He found his eyes wondering back over the zombie scythed hand he had discarded not five minutes before. Yami bit his lip, he really didn't want to do it but he had too to save Yugi. Yami crawled over to it and gingerly picked it up looking its bloodiness and sharp ugliness over carefully before moving back over to Yugi. Yami tried to start the spell but couldn't continue because the blood on his hands made them to sticky for the scythe to cut. Yami looked around the small elevator for something to use. The only thing he could find was the sweat from his own forehead. Feeling disparate Yami did what he had too and ran his left hand across his forehead leaving a bloody mark behind. Then Yami wiped his hand on his leather shirt and when to work trying the spell again. He placed his left hand with the fingers spread on Yugi's rib cage and started chanting the healing spell. He took the index finger of the creatures' hand and placed it up to the knuckle into Yugi's side and like with the 'Sacred Saber' as he pulled it back out he cut the webbing in his hand to (hopefully) create a healing potion. It must have worked at least somewhat because Yugi's wound began to close, when the potion had done it's job Yugi was still left with a surface scab. But that was all the damage he had left from his brutal assault.

All at once Yugi began to stir he opened his eyes to see Yami bandaging his still bleeding hand with his sock which he had taken off, turn up and was trying to tie around his hand. Yugi reached and took hold of the make-shift bandage and finished tying it. Then Yami asked,

"Are you all right Yugi?" Yugi looked at the large scab on his side and replied,

"Well, I'm not dead yet so I guess I'm feeling fine." Yugi looked around the small elevator before asking,

"By the way how did you survive being crushed in the duct by what ever that thing was?" Yami just stared at Yugi looking confused. Yugi tried to explain,

"You know the duct you forced me into up stairs, and then told me to go down the slope…" Yami still looked confused, "is any of this ringing a bell to you?" Yami shook his head and said,

"Yugi I never got into the duct after you got in I was attacked by one of those creatures and when I finally beat it I took the elevator because the smoke, heat or flare hadn't reached the sensors yet so it still worked. Now Yugi looked confused,

"But if it wasn't you then who was in the duct behind me talking to me?" Suddenly Yami's eyes grew wide,

"Hold on I might have a clue," suddenly he reached into his pocket and pulled a blood covered object out.

"What is that?" Yugi asked cocking his head to one side while looking at it. Yami shook his head,

"I don't know it's too covered in blood, I found it in the base of the duct you were in while looking for you." Yugi shivered at the thought of the duct and his experience with it. Yami began to try and rub of some of the blood to see what the object was. Yugi asked,

"Hey Yami while you where near the base of the duct did you happen to see the creature that attacked me?" Yami replied with out looking up,

"No, none of those creatures were anywhere near the duct." Yugi shivered uncontrollably again. Suddenly Yami gasped,

"Oh my RA Yugi, do you know what this is!" Yugi still couldn't identify it so he shook his head at Yami.

"How about now?" Yami managed to open what appeared to be a Duel Monsters card locket and inside was a child-like picture of Kaiba…


End file.
